Orthopedic orthesis including knee braces, ankle braces, shoulder braces, hip braces and similar devices are commonly used to stabilize the limbs of the patient after injury. These devices usually comprise a rigid support to immobilize the particular portion of the patients limbs that have been injured and cushioning or padding material between the support and the body of the patient.
The types of supporting materials that have previously been used include a fiber cushion material, foam pads, air bladders and gels of various types, including recently a material comprising a bladder filled with spherical particles in a lubricant which is marketed under the tradename FLOAM, and is available from Tech Form in Salt Lake City, Utah.
Although the above mentioned padding materials has been found to be useful they suffer from the fact that they do not provide adequate support for the bony protuberances in the patients limbs and these bony protuberances have a tendency to bottom or extend through the cushioning material and contact the rigid support structure of the orthesis which causes discomfort to the patient.